Kiss Me Kane
by daveygirl
Summary: A girl turned down by the WWE comes back three years later; new and improved. Will she wreak havoc? Or will she reach out to the Big Red Machine? Will he listen if she does? ::Updated for the first time in 10 years::
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the real WWE characters in this story, just Litia (pronounced 'Lisha'), Vinny Mac owns the rest.   
  
Premise: A girl slighted by the WWE, comes back three years later, new and improved. Will she reek havoc? Or will she reach out to the Big Red Machine? Will he listen if she does?  
  
Note: For my own personal purposes Kane really is Kane and not Glenn Jacobs (he belongs to his wife). This story will follow the recent events (June and July, 2003) of RAW and Smackdown.   
  
Three Years ago:  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Landon, but you're not quite what we're looking for."  
  
I stared at Vince in shock. With those few words he dashed away my dreams in a second. "But, Sir, I don't understand. How can you say that I'm not what you're looking for without seeing my in-ring ability? You've only really read about me on paper and seen me once. How can you make such a spilt second decision like that?" I knew I was ready to cry but I'd be damned if I were going to cry in front of that son of a bitch.  
  
"Look, the thing is...well in-ring ability is one thing...but I just don't think you're properly….um….how do I put this….built for this industry." He stated making eyes at my healthy girth.   
  
My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what he was saying. "You're not giving me the job because you think I'm fat!" I nearly shrieked as I jumped from my chair, my temper flaring.  
  
"It's not that, .it's..." He tried to backtrack.  
  
"My tits?" I cut him off at the pass. "Is a C cup too small for you? Hell, I have bigger tits than Stacy Keibler, so that can't be it!" I looked at my feet and ran my hand through my mahogany curls, trying to regain some of my self-control. Then I looked up and stared him dead in the eye and the fire inside me would not quell as I saw the patronizing glance he was giving me. "I can't believe this. Just because my waistline is a bit bigger than the equator of a toothpick you won't hire me? You really are a chauvinistic pig."  
  
I turned my back on the man behind the desk and head to the door. Feeling his eyes still on me I turned back wearing a defiant smirk to mask the tears that were about to spill from their ducts.   
  
"I will return, Mr. MacMahon, and When I there will be hell to pay." With that I walked out of the door, out of the building, and away from my dream….but only for the time being.   
  
AN: okay I'm having trouble with my other fics so I'm going to put them on the back burner for now (please don't hate me) because this idea hasn't given me time to think about anything else. I'm starting it now but don't be surprised if I don't update for about 2 weeks. I'm off to Big G (Germany) so I don't know if I'll be able to update from there. Oh well read and review and if anyone wants to aMUSE me (hehehe couldn't resist) with my other two stories I'm open to any ideas or suggestions. Read and Review and make me feel loved.  
  
A.J 


	2. Chapter 1

Present Day:  
  
Nidia stared up at Jamie from the ramp in shock. How could he do that to her? Offering Torrie Wilson a potion of his Aunt's money just so she would sleep with him? And what was she chopped liver? She thought he loved her, or maybe it was just the other way around. But twice now he had offered Torrie money to crawl into his bed. Feeling the tears rise up she turned and headed to the back leaving Jamie to fend for himself against The Ultimo Dragon.  
  
Once back stage she noted the pitiful glances she got from the surrounding wrestlers and crew. She drew her expensive fur coat tightly around her short form suddenly feeling both dirty and cold, despite the summer's heat. She didn't need pity. She needed solace right now more than anything.   
  
Outside the night air tossed her crimped chocolate hair so it brushed up against her caramel cheek. She hung her head and swung her legs a little as she sat perched a top of a large dumpster. Passers by would have easily mistaken her for a whore by the way she dressed.   
  
The tears she thought would spill earlier seemed to disappear as the slightly slow gears and clockwork in her head further analyzed the earlier events. What Jamie had done didn't make her sad. If anything they made her pissed as hell. Revenge was all that she could think about. But what could she do to hurt Jamie? She could maybe get a guy to make him jealous... but that wouldn't work since all the guys in the back though she was a dimwitted trailer trash ho. After hanging out with Jamie for so long, Nidia didn't really blame them. That wouldn't do. She pondered the thought of kicking his ass in the ring. She liked the idea but she could never beat him. He had been training hard ever since he lost the cruiserweight title. He was a lot stronger now, and she was still little weak Nidia, punching back to the rest of the Divas. She hit the dumpster in fustration.   
  
A girl watched her from a distance and knew what she was thinking. Hell, she had watched the turn of events from the middle of the crowd. Maybe there was something she could do to help. She crept closer not making a sound until she was less than a meter away from her.  
  
She looked up, "What do you want?"  
  
"Just a fan." The girl said feigning innocent, waiting for her chance to pounce.  
  
"Look, I don't feel like giving an autograph. Please leave me alone." She sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry to have bother you Miss. Nidia. I didn't want an autograph anyway." The girl responded politely, void of any sort of emotion, and turned away, slowly walking towards the street. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I know how it feels to be treated like shit too. What he did to you in there was disgraceful. Even I want to kick his ass. Probably could too, given the chance." She turned and continued walking away.  
  
Nidia processed her words and an idea popped into her head, "Hey you, wait!"  
  
The girl turned, inwardly praying that Nidia had possibly noted her usefulness in this situation. "Yes?"  
  
"How much do you bench?" she asked motioning to the girls well difined arms.  
  
"Enough." She said as she made her way back to where the taller girl sat.  
  
Nidia smiled. The girl was quick. "Got any experience in this business?"  
  
"Trust me. I know my way around the ring." The girl said with a smirk.  
  
Nidia smirked herself, "Well then what's your name girl?"  
  
"Litia, Litia Landon."  
  
"Well Litia would you be interested in a little contract work?"  
  
"Yes." Litia responded with a coldness that made Nidia shudder.  
  
"Okay. Let's talk business."  
  
"Yes. Let's."  
  
AN: I've changed the point of view because I just began to feel uncomfortable writing in 1st person do to the fact that I tend to base my characters way too much on myself and how i feel sometimes. Writing in 3rd person allows me to detach myself from my work. I know it's kinda slow at the moment but I just need to build up the mood and the setting. Don't worry Kane will show up eventually after Litia has some fun messing around with Smackdown. For now read and review and let me know what you think.  
  
A.J.  
  
PS: I know I made a mistake during the prologue when I said "my tits are bigger than Stacy Keibler's." I realize that Stacy hasn't been with the WWE for three years yet. So I made a mistake, deal with it. 


	3. Chapter 2

The next week Kane sat at home under house arrest not only for setting fir to good old JR, but also for tomb stoning Linda MacMahon. He was trying to push the guilt from his mind. He was a monster; he wasn't supposed to feel remorse, or anything else for that matter. He was just tired of everyone judging him, telling him the scars on his face weren't real. They were real. He could still feel them. "They don't understand my pain," he whispered as he hunched over and ran his hand over his smooth head and face. They just didn't understand him, or the emotions that coursed through him... the hate. And until they did he wasn't going to stop his destructive rampage.  
  
The stale air in his living room made him want to gag. He wasn't allowed to leave the building, but right now he just wanted to escape. He opened the back door and stepped out into the fresh air only to find two officers on either side of the doorframe. Kane sighed he couldn't get away from them. One of the officers gave him a stern look and Kane growled at him before turning back into the house.   
  
He resumed his place in front of the TV and turned it on to Smackdown and settled in for another long night under close surveillance.  
  
************  
  
Jamie Noble stood in the ring waiting for his mistery oponent, he was taking his sweet time, which was irritating him to no end as he paced back and forth checking the ropes. He was alone which pissed him off. He hadn't seen Nidia since the week prior. He had no clue where the hell she could be. She had turned off her cell and nobody had seen her. Jamie didn't even seem to realize what he had done wrong and chalked up her disappearance to "feminine problems."  
  
He was brought back to reality by the sound of military drums blaring from the Tron. Out stepped a masked wrestler dressed in baggy green military camouflage pants, a green t-shirt under a black armor vest and a black balaclava only exposing his eyes. 'Who the hell was this clown?' Jamie thought as he stared at this little guy.   
  
That's when the ring anouncer piped up, "Introducing his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by...Nidia," Nidia stepped out from behind the curtain making Jamie's brow furrow in angry and confusion. "Weighing in at 143 pounds, From Vancouver, Canada.... Militia!"  
  
Nidia and Militia sauntered down to the ring arm and arm. Just before getting in the ring Militia shot a cocky glance towards Jamie before lifting Nidia's hand to his covered mouth. Jamie fumed for a minute as Militia stretched a little and got into a ready stance. The bell rang and the match began.  
  
Both wrestlers locked up in the middle of the ring. Jamie managed to break the hold and twist Militia's arm behind his back. Militia reversed it sending Jamie into the ropes, first missing with the right hand, but then catching him with a hard elbow, taking Jamie down to the mat. Militia moved quickly and rolled Jamie into a Canadian maple leaf (it's kinda like the Texas clover leaf but its Canadian). Jamie squirmed in pain as he managed to inch his way to the ropes to break the hold. Militia held on for a four count from the ref then let go and stood up. While Jamie caught his breath Nidia snuck around the ring and slapped him as hard as she could while the ref was communicating with Militia.   
  
Militia dragged Jamie to his feet and pulled him into the corner holding onto his twisted arm as he climbed to the top rope. Militia walked along the top rope and executed an Old School that even the Undertaker would have been proud of. Jamie groaned in pain as he fell to one knee, setting himself up a side kick to the head. Before Militia could deliver the blow Jamie reacted and grabbed his leg in the air, whipping him around to the canvas and going for the pin. 1...2.... Militia kicked out.   
  
Jamie kicked Militia in the stomach after he pulled him to his feet. Militia doubled over gasping for air. Jamie tried to whip Militia into the ropes, but was countered by an Irish whip and ending up flying towards the ropes himself. Unable to react, he was hosted up onto the other mans shoulders with ease, and then found himself being military pressed like a free weight, much to the amusement of Nidia and the entire crowd, who were laughing at the spectacle. Militia then tossed Jamie in the air, caught him on his shoulders as the came down and delivered a devastating Samoan drop.   
  
Going in for the pin, Militia pulled Jamie up from the mat before the three count. Looking at Nidia and the crowd he pointed back to the top rope indicating he wasn't done punishing Jamie just yet. He dragged Jamie towards the corner and climbed to the top rope performing a perfect 540 leg drop. He covered Jamie Noble...1...2...3!  
  
"And your winner, Militia!"   
  
Militia showboated a little, held open the ropes for Nidia to enter the ring. Jamie managed to get to his feet and grabbed a mike from the announcer. "Damn, buddy, I have to admit you're one hell of a wrestler, but what are you going with my Nidia?"  
  
Militia grabbed another mike and spoke in a loud, clear voice, "First of all I am not your buddy," Militia removed his armored vest exposing a set of naturally large breasts underneath the green t-shirt, and then removing the black balaclava allowing long curls of chocolate silk to cascade down his...her back.   
  
Jamie couldn't believe his eyes. Before him stood his former opponent... who had royally kicked his ass...a girl! He had just been beaten up by a short but very beautiful girl with crystal blue eyes. He blubbered something incoherent, unable to find the words. The something hit him. "Have you turned my Nidia..." he swallowed hard, "Lesbian."  
  
Both Nidia and Militia looked at him as if he were the dumbest man on the fact of the Earth (there was a good chance that he was). Militia hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Hell no!" the two girls shouted at him causing him to stumble back.   
  
"Cause you know I wouldn't mind if you were as long as you let me join in. Kinda like payment for using my Nidia." Jamie suggested closing the gap between himself and Militia, grabbing her ass.  
  
Militia pushed him away from her and gave him a death filled glare, "We are NOT lesbians! Even if we were I wouldn't have sex with you if the survival of the human race depended on it." She turned to Nidia who was glaring at Jamie too. "Which brings me to my second point..."  
  
Militia handed the mike to Nidia and rummaged through one of her pockets with her back turned on the soon to be former lovers. Once she found what she was looking for, she kept her hands in her pockets and nodded to Nidia.   
  
Nidia took a deep breath, know that this was the only way she could move on and find a real man who would respect her, as much as any man could respect a piece of trailer trash. "I'm not your Nidia!" She bellowed at him, "Not anymore." she said a little more quietly.   
  
She turned her back on him and quietly left the ring. When Jamie tried to go after her he was blindsided by Militia, who shoved him into the corner and left loose a fury of punches to his gut with a set of brash knuckles on each hand. No emotion showed on her face as she beat him senseless finishing up with a shot to the head. She to turned her back on him as he dropped to the floor and into unconsciousness. Militia dropped her now bloody knucks in the middle of the ring, before following Nidia into the back. 


	4. Chapter 3

Militia caught up with Nidia in the parking lot. Nidia was wearing her fur coat and was crying her eyes out. "Litia, what am I going to do now?" She asked as she saw the other girl approach.  
  
"Firstly, you're going to get rid of this stupid thing." she said taking the coat off of Nidia's coat. "Pawn it and use the money to go to the spa and take a little time for yourself. Get a new wardrobe. Revamp yourself and you'll be fine. You'll find Mr. Right later. You have plenty of time. Understand me?"  
  
"Yes." Nidia said shakily as smiled and she took the coat back from Litia. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Litia. "Thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem. Now go."   
  
Nidia turned and walked away. Litia open the envelope and pulled out a wad of cash, smiling mischievously as Vince MacMahon stormed up to her with Sable in tow. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Who me?" She responded innocently.   
  
"Yes, you! Don't you think I don't remember who you are Miss. Landon! Who the hell to you think you are coming into my building, into my ring and beating up one of my superstars?"  
  
"Listen here Mr. MacMahon, as far as I'm concerned, I couldn't give a damn about your building, your ring, or your superstars. I'm just in it for the money. You made it clear a long time ago that I wasn't properly "built" to work for you. Tell me Mr. MacMahon, do I look properly "built" now?" She did a turn and tossed her hair like a super model, smirking as she caught him looking her up and down. She knew he could see a difference; after all she had lost thirty odd pounds after he turned her down. She was in peak form and she knew it. "Well?"  
  
"Its good to see that you took my words to heart Miss. Landon, but that still doesn't change the fact that you came here on your own accord to kick Jamie Noble's ass. What do you suppose I should do? Hmmm? Hand you a contract on a silver platter?"  
  
"I don't expect you to do anything."  
  
"Fine, I won't, this time. But if I so much as catch you backstage, I'll have you arrested for trespassing. Understood?"  
  
"Whatever you say, sir." Litia sneered at the old man.  
  
Mr. MacMahon smirked triumphantly as he and Sable turned to walk away. But as they were leaving the little girl she called after them, "Oh Mr. MacMahon?" He and Sable turned back. "I just wanted to say how lovely of a couple you two make, but don't be taking her to any candle lit dinners." He looked at her questioningly. "She'll probably melt if she gets too close to the flame, just like the ninety-nine per cent plastic over-the-hill Barbie she is." Litia sneered with a laugh.   
  
Sable fumed as Vince escorted her back inside before another fight could break out. None of this was lost to the attention of Stephanie, who was watching from a distance, hidden from view. "My dad hates her, Sable hates her… hmm this girl might be of some use to me…" she thought to herself as she turned to walk inside following her father and Sable at a safe distance.  
  
***************  
  
Kane was amused to see that Jamie had lost to such a petite individual. That fact that that petite individual turned out to be a girl shocked him a little, to be sure. He was impressed with her moves in the ring and the presence she had about her. She was tough, strong, ruthless and cold; like him.   
  
When he saw her face, he couldn't help but let his jaw drop. Her shoulder-length curls and icy blue eyes, her well-sculpted body of steel, she was strong but all natural, all woman, that's what made him drool. After being around so many women with perfect faces and noses, perky tits and asses that were obviously given to them by a surgeon's knife, he began to bore of that sort of thing. He wanted something to hold on to at night, not something he was afraid to break.   
  
This Militia was more his type. He could tell just by looking at her and the way she moved. He wanted her. His mind wandered towards daydreams of lust. He could already feel the warmth radiating off of her skin as he held her close, looking deep into her eyes before ravaging her mouth, lightly bruising her full pouting lips only to draw back and leave her breathless.  
  
Kane forced himself back into reality. She would never want a man… no a monster like him. He was a freak. Who would want a freak? "Torrie." His inner voice reminded him, "She wanted you?"   
  
"No, Torrie was a useless whore. She didn't want me. She just used me…made me her toy… her whipped dog… She only wanted X-Pac." Kane let out a ferocious feral roar as he leapt to his feet and picked up the coffee table before throwing it at the TV.   
  
He went about the room destroying anything he could get his hands on. "She never wanted me!!!" He yelled at a mirror before ripping it off the wall and sending it crashing to the floor.  
  
The commotion inside the house drew the attention of the officers who guarded the doors to the house. They looked at each other and all four gulped nervously, realizing that they had to enter the tiger's cage and subdue the beast before he did any more damage. None of them wanted to, but they had to. There was no choice to be made.  
  
The one leading the charge cautiously opened the door and stepped in followed by the other men. The lamps had all been destroyed as so the room was dark. They were blind in the dark. They heard a growl come from the corner of the room and as they squinted they saw Kane huddled in the corner. If there had been some source light, maybe they would have seen the blood that dripped from his hands.  
  
The first approached him warily, but received a sweeping arm to the gut, sending him into the nearest wall, for his troubles. The others pounced together hoping that would give them the upper hand… they were wrong.   
  
**************  
  
AN: Hmmm... prologue and 2 chapters and I only have 2 reviews... tisk tisk tisk. I don't really like to update with out at least a little more recgognition than that but seeing as I'm leaving on Saturday and I want to leave you with a romantic cliffhanger, and just the superly perfectly wonderful person that I am... I guess I won't hold it against you... yet... and I'll keep updating up until I board the plane. But please I've very self-concious about my writing and I need you all to review and let me know what i want to hear.  
  
love ya  
  
A.J. 


	5. Chapter 4

The next week on RAW, Kane was escorted to the arena by a new group of officers since he had sent the last batch to the hospital with multiple injuries. Not that he cared. Still, he couldn't get the vision of Litia out of his head; he didn't really want to either. He could imagine the softness of her lip and the sweetness of her kiss. But every time he thought of her and thought about being with her, he would metal kick himself to remind him that she was out of his league. She would never want him. But he still wanted her. Then he remembered what happened last time he had dared to open up to a woman and let her into his heart. He always ended up getting hurt... getting used in some way. It made him furious and he lashed out at anything or anyone nearby.  
  
Even if it was what he wanted... he would never let another woman into his life. Even if she were to see something in him... he would block her out by any means... not that he though that sort of series of events would ever happen again as it had with Torrie. He lusted and he felt, but he would never let that be a weakness anymore. Love wasn't meant for a monster like him. He realized that now.  
  
The night went without incident, except for the bloodying of a few superstars who go in his way. He returned home and fell into a fitful sleep. Dreaming unwantingly of a woman he had never met, but who had captured his soul with less than a glance.  
  
**************   
  
Later that week on Smackdown, Stephanie came out into the ring with an announcement for the audience and more specifically for her father. " I would like to bring out a remarkable athlete and talented superstar who has proven herself to be worthy to step into this ring. We all saw her last week as she made her debut by beating the living snot out of Jamie Noble. I would like to officially introduce you to the one woman army: Militia."  
  
Drums sounded as Litia made her way down the ramp and into the ring. She wasn't smiling. This was nothing but business. She shook hands with Stephanie and grabbed a mike. But before she could say anything, Vince's music blared and he and Sable walked down to the ring hand in hand. Neither one looked at all happy.  
  
"Militia, is it?" Vince said with a sneer, "I told you last week that if I ever caught you anywhere near the back, let alone the ring, I would have you arrested for trespassing." He turned to the ramp and yell for security.  
  
"Not so fast, Dad!" Stephanie stepped in, halting the security team that was approaching the ring. "She isn't trespassing." She smirked at his hardly amused and slightly confused expression. "As of 9:46 this morning, Militia is a WWE superstar. Her contract is binding and there are no loopholes. She can't be suspended and she can't be fired until her contract is up." Stephanie smiled as she held up the stack of papers.  
  
Vince scowled, realizing that there was no way out of this. "Very well since she'd under a contract that you signed, then I'm going to sign her first match." He smiled evily as an idea popped into his head, "It will be Militia against Sable in a hardcore rules no disqualification, no holds barred, falls count anywhere match."   
  
Sable looked at him in shock then at her opponent-to-be and gulped hard. Was Vince insane? She was obviously no match for the burly girl that stood infront of her. But the look she recieved from Vince set her mind at ease and a smug smirk crept back onto her face. That special little glimmer in his eyes told her that he was up to something and he wouldn't let her get hurt.  
  
Militia shrugged. Hell if she cared who she fought. By the looks of things, it was going to be a very easy night for her. "Whatever you say, Mr. MacMahon." She gave him one last smirk before leaving the ring with Stephanie in tow, heading towards the back.  
  
*******************  
  
Litia stretched in the hall in preparation for her later match. As she settled herself into the splits, suspended over a gap between to cargo boxes with only her feet and claves resting on the boxes, she felt like she was being watched. A dark shadow fell over her and as she looked up her face remained as emotionless as slate. "Can I help you?" She asked cooly of the large man who towered before her.  
  
Taker smiled. The girl wasn't intimidated by anything. "Just wanted to welcome you to the biz. I'm The Under...."  
  
"....Taker...I know. I'd have to have brain damage not to know who you are." She bent lower into the stretch, extenting her legs to their limit.  
  
"Good to know. Well now that we've established who I am, may I ask who you are?"  
  
"Militia... Litia Landon."  
  
"Pretty, I guess for a harsh term. Well, that was one hell of an Old School you did last week on Noble." He said taking a seat beside her as she continued to stretched.  
  
"I learned from watching the best." Litia sat up letting a small smile gace her lips. She had idolized Taker since he entered the business some twelve years prior.   
  
"Well thank ya Darlin'."  
  
Litia sighed, looking down to the floor, noticing the way the florecent light danced on her spit shined army boots.  
  
"Not nervous about tonight are ya?"  
  
"Yes and no. I'm not worried about Sable, she'll probably just try to slap me around and pull my hair and if that's the way she want to play then I might have a bit of an advantage," She smiled gesturing to her shoulder length curls. Taker smiled as she continued. "I just don't know what to expect from Vince. He has to be planning something. Hell he's Vince fucking MacMahon... he's always up to something. But whatever it is, I'm pretty sure that Thelma, Louis and I can take care of it."  
  
Taker looked at her slightly confused, "Thelma and Louise?"  
  
Litlita reached into her pocket and pulled out her brass knucks and Mark laughed, she just smiled. "Most women name their breasts... mine aren't that great so I named my knucks."  
  
After Taker recovered a little, he patted her knee "Who knows their might be someone in the back hanging around if you need a hand. Good luck kid, you're going to need it now that you're on Vince's bad side"   
  
"He has a good side?" She asked joking.  
  
He chuckled, gave her a wink and headed off to the common area to talk to one of the go-fers.  
  
Litia replaced Thelma and Louise in her pocket and walked off in the direction of Stephanie's office.  
  
********************  
  
Later that night Sable paced in the ring waiting for Militia to make her entrance. She almost jumped when the drums sounded and Militia stormed down to the ring. Militia played to the crowd a little bit, glaring at Sable as she made her way across the ring to the opposite corner, hosting herself up on the middle turnbuckle to pose for the crowd, which was roaring in approval.  
  
The bell rang. Militia and Sable circled eachother neither one trying to make the first move. Sable not wanting to because she didn't want to get hurt, and Militia not wanting to because she wanted to see if Sable had the intestinal fortitude to attack her first.  
  
"Come on what are you waiting for?" Militia taunted. "Or are you just too old and sore to make the first move. Come on I'll give you one free shot, come on hit me."  
  
Sable let out a shrill yell as she lunged at the other woman, who doged her with ease in a madador fashion, merely side stepping the blonde as she attempted to get a hit in. This continued until finally Sable figure out that she had no chance of even landing a hit on this girl, let alone a pinfall, if she were to play fair, but who ever said she was going to do that.  
  
She slid out of the ring and grabbed a trash can lid from under the ring. But when she stood up and tried to get back into the ring, Militia was way ahead of her. She hit Sable with a baseball slide then proceeded to drag Sable up the ramp by the hair. Along the way to the parking lot, Sable's pretty plastic face was bounced off two tables, one TV screen and about four walls.   
  
When they got to thier desination, a black limo was waiting, but that had nothing to do with the match. Sable tried to fight back but it was futile. She was a piece of old eye candy, she wasn't meant for this kind of abuse. Militia hosted Sable up onto her shoulders and just as she was in the middle of military pressing her, Benjamin and Haas ran out and attacked Her.   
  
Militia fell to the floor as she was speared by Haas, dropping Sable hard on her ass. Militia quickly recovered and fought back with all she had. As they ran at her she caught the first in a drop toe hold before getting up fast enough to catch the second in a Russian leg sweep. Jumping to her feet again she survayed the damage. Since she had them both on the floor she backed up and put on her knucks getting ready for anything else. The tag tream regained their erect stature and both ran at Militia. They recieved a fist combo that sent them both crashing to the floor knocking them both out cold.  
  
Thats when the Big Show decided to show up. But before he could even touch Militia, he was taken out by Angle and Brock, who just decided to join in the fun. While they kept the big man busy Militia picked up Sable again and gave her a Samoen drop on the hard floor and covered her for the win.  
  
The door to the limo opened, and to everybody's suprise out stepped Stone Cold Steve Austin, who raised Militia's hand in victory. This caught Vince's attention immediatly as he finally showed up to the party.   
  
"God damn it!" He was obviously pissed that his plan had failed, his dear Sable was laid out on the floor along with the best damn tag team and the Big Show. The fact that Stephanie, who had been watching from the wings stepped in with a smirk befitting of a MacMahon on her face made his face turn the shade of a disgarded coke can. "Austin, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Picking up the newest member of the Raw roster." Giving Vince a shit-eating grin as he motioned to Litia who stood triumphantly beside him.  
  
"You see Dad. I said that Militia was a new member of the WWE franchise, I didn't say Smackdown. She doesn't technically work directly for you. She works for Austin and Bischoff."  
  
Seeing that there was no way he could win Vince simply shouted some orders at the EMTs, scowled at his daughter and her crew, and muttered curses under his breath before heading back to his office, not bothering to check on Sable.  
  
Stephanie smiled at the younger girl. "It seems your dream has finally come true, Litia."  
  
Litia extended her hand to Stephanie. "I could never have done it without you. Thank you for the chance."  
  
"Hey it was worth it just to see Daddy so pissed and Sable get her ass kicked."  
  
Litia smiled.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, but we have to get going Litia, we have a plane to catch." Steve interjected taking Litia's arm and guiding her to the back seat of the Limo. Climbing in behind her he closed the door and they were off.  
  
Stephanie watched them go with a smile on her face. "That girl is going to kick a lot of ass." said, taking to herself, not expecting anyone to hear.  
  
"And break a lot of hearts." Taker whispered overhearing what the Smackdown GM had said. He had watched the whole match, making sure the little thing didn't get into too much trouble. He smiled to himself as he turned back down the hall muttering to himself, "Heaven help RAW, when that little girl walks through the door."  
  
*****************  
  
AN: So much for the romantic clifhanger... sorry I ran out of time what with the packing and stuff. It's 2:04am here and I'm still typing because I love you guys so much... maybe a little too much... if that's possible. Well now I have Litia comming to RAW... this is where the fun begins as our hero and our heroine must cross paths. I can't gaurentee when the next segment will be posted, but I will keep writing, be it by methods so privitive (pen and paper) during my long flight to Germany. If I can tear myself away from the sights and the never-ending pinching of my cheeks by relatives I don't even know... I'll try and track down a computer and try and get some updating done. If not, you guys will just have to wait... don't worry, I'll be back in 2 weeks. Please review and make my happy.  
  
Later   
  
A.J. 


	6. Chapter 5

If she was intimidated by these titans she now found herself walking amongst, Litia certainly didn't show it. She held her head high as Steve steered her through the arena's backstage labyrinth. Steve had taken a liking to the girl the instant they met. Not only was she tough as nails, but she had more balls than most of the guys in the back.  
  
Litia entered his and Eric's office and took a seat opposite Steve as he took his place behind his desk. He reached into his cooler and pulled out a beer, which he tossed to her. She knew better than to refuse and downed it in a matter of seconds, pausing only to crush the can against her forehead when she was done.  
  
"Damn girl! Where'd you learn to drink like that?" Steve chuckled as he opened his beer.  
  
"Canada." She replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Figures, Canadians do know how to drink. you threw that thing back like it was a soda."  
  
"By my standards it was."  
  
They both laughed it up, but just as Steve was about to say something else, Eric interrupted as he barged through the door, making his greasy presence known.  
  
"Well.well.well. Steve you didn't tell me we'd be having company." He looked her up and down undressing her with his eyes. He flashed her one of his shit-eating grins but it only made her skin crawl. His eyes rested on her ample chest beneath her black baby tee. "Who is this lovely creature?" He asked as he reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
She slapped his hand away and stood to stare him down eye to eye, giving him a deadly glare. She knew full well that a) he was married and b) she was anything but lovely; her stepfather had made that perfectly clear long ago. "This CREATURE is Militia." She hissed at him causing him to take a step back.  
  
His gin faded into a scowl as he began to realize that this little girl wasn't about to jump into his bed just to get into his good graces. "Well then, Militia, what are we going to do with you?"  
  
"I thought we could." Steve offered but was cut off by the little man.  
  
"She'll be La Resistance's new valet!!!" He exclaimed with great enthusiasm, which failed to conceal his malicious intent.  
  
Litia cringed at the thought. She had wanted to make it on her own. not as part of some team, let alone the French twits of La Resistance. Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, Steve reached across the desk and touched her hand bringing her attention back to him. "Are you alright with this?" Eric saw this compassionate exchange and snapped, "I don't think she has a choice in the matter, Steve."  
  
Steve ignored him and raised his eye brows a bit still waiting for an answer from Litia.  
  
She turned to Eric and smiled sweetly, "Perfectly fine." Hell if she was going to let him get to her.  
  
"It's settled then. Let's go meet your new team." Before Steve or Litia could do anything to stop him, Eric grabbed Litia and dragged out of the office and down the hall towards La Resistance's dressing room.  
  
Kane was escorted to the arena yet again by what seemed like an army of police officers. He just shrugged it off, too tired to really care about their presence around him.  
  
Ever since he had sworn to himself that Militia wasn't the girl for him and that he should just forget about her entirely, she was all he could ever think about. He knew he should hate her, because she was a woman, just like Torrie, but he just couldn't. There was something about her that made him want to be with her. something that made him want to hope. He always tried to push her image from his consciousness, but nothing helped. Even in sleep he couldn't get away.  
  
Kane thought back to a dream that had been the cause of his sleep- deprivation for the past few nights.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Militia lay wrapped in his arms, sleeping softly as Kane watched over her, feeling nothing but love and contentment. As her eyes fluttered open, he kissed her brow, the tip of her nose and finally her lips.  
  
His tongue ran over the velvet seam of her lip, begging for entrance. She complied to his wish and his tongue plundered her mouth knowingly. He ran his fleshy probe along the roof of her mouth, back to her soft palate, then back down along her molars. He drew back and she gasped for air, trying to adjust to the amount of pleasure endorphins than now ran through her veins.  
  
Kane smiled to himself as he continued downward, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her throat, across her collarbone and down to the valley in between her heaving breasts. He licked her rosy nipples, one at a time, until they stiffened under his nipping teeth.  
  
His large calloused hand continued lower as his lips made they're way back to the juncture of her neck and collar. He nuzzled, licked and nibbles her skin, leaving his loving mark in the form of broken blood vessels, as she shuddered in delight.  
  
His hand worked its way between her thighs. One finger parted her feminine folds as glided along her opening. She was warm and moist and he knew she was ready for him.  
  
As he distracted her with his lips, he gently encased himself within her, filling her to the hilt. She gasped at his sheer size as he stretched her canal from the inside. She bit her lip as she tried to hold back a yelp of pleasure as he began to move within her.  
  
Slowly he increased his pace, moving harder and faster with each stroke in and out of her heated core. Both lovers' breathing shallowed as they began to reach their peaks. Militia's moans drove Kane on. Suddenly her eyes flew open as her muscles contracted around his engorged member within her.  
  
As her vision focus and she saw his face, her own was flooded with a mask of terror. She screamed and began to thrash about to get him off her. He didn't understand until he turned to look at himself in the mirror. In his reflection he saw what made her scream so. In the mirrow he only saw a disfigured creature staring back at him.  
  
The body on the bed silenced, if only for a moment, before it bagan to shake and an evil laugh floated to his ears. He knew that laugh all too well and he turned back to the woman he was still buried in. It wasn't Militia he found below him, it was Torrie!  
  
"Look at you, you ugly freak. You're dreaming of her even though you know you could never have an angel like her. Why would she want you? You're nothing but a burnt regect that wasn't even good enough for hell. She could never love a monster like you!" She laughed again as Kane felt the rage build within him.  
  
His hand wrapped around Torries pale neck. She didn't seem to notice as she laughed even still. His grip tightened more and more as he shook her, wringing the life out of her. He squeezed harder until there was nothing... no more screaming... no more laughing... just nothing.  
  
He was alone in a white room with no visible walls. He looked down at his once naked form to find he was wearing the same cowboys and indians pajamas he had once worn as a child, only that they were enlarged to fit his adult size.  
  
He looked around but saw nothing but white. He sighed... he was alone again. He felt like a child again, afraid of the dark even in daylight. Afraid of being alone.  
  
It was then he felt a small hand slip into his much larger one. He looked down and saw a girl, no older than five, dressed in a little white dress standing next to him. Her chocolate curls framed her face as her sparkling ice-blue eyesstared up at him pleadingly, but unafraid of his gigantic stature.  
  
"It's scary, isn't it, Kane? Being all alone?"  
  
He nodded. There was something about her that was familliar, but his memory failed him.  
  
"You once said you'd protect me... that I would never feel pain again. Why is it now that you want to be the source of my suffering?"  
  
"I don't understand." Kane confessed.  
  
The little girl pointed to a bed that appeared in the distance. Militia's lifeless body lay clearly visible amongst the pillows.  
  
"I didn't mean to... I thought she was..."  
  
"I am not Torrie," the girl looked at the form on the bed sadly. "And neither is she."  
  
Kane's voice lowered to an almost inaudible whisper. "I didn't know."  
  
The little girl sighed. "Kane you have to move on. By living in the past you'll only end up hurting yourself. and me."  
  
She looked down and started to shudder. "Kane, please move on! You have to! Find me again! Love me again! I still need you to chase the monsters away. I'm frightened, Kane."  
  
Kane knelt before her and reached up to cup her face in his large hand. His heart broke to see this little child in such distress. He wanted to comfort her. protect her and keep her safe where no one would ever hurt her again. But his gaze met hers once again, he struggled not to gasp. The girl looked like she had been force to fight her way out of hell. Her lips were almost purple, split and bleeding. Her right eye was swollen shut and a dark, fist- shaped bruise seemed to engulf the upper part of her left cheek. Other bruises marred her once so angelic face, as red welts screamed at him from her arms and neck. Someone had tossed this poor girl around like a rag doll and grabbed her much to roughly for a child her size and fragility.  
  
Her once pure whit dress was torn, dirty and stained with her blood. Her crystal blue eyes were hollow and fearful, but still not of him. Tears of blood sprung from her eyes as she reached out to him.  
  
"Help me, please, help me!"  
  
Kane tried to reach her, but she only faded away, leaving him alone once again in the sterile white room.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
That's where it would always end. Kane shook himself to regain contact with reality. He looked up to see one of the officers staring at him, waiting for something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're here sir."  
  
Kane turned around and saw a door which bore his name. He grunted some response and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.  
  
He sat down on the overstuffed leather couch and thought back to the dream once more. Every night it was the same. Every night the girl would tell him he needed to move on and pleaded with him to help her. to protect her. He never had time to respond. He wanted to help her, but first he had to find out who the little girl was and how he was hurting her. Though something told him he already knew.  
  
A/N: Okay I realize I've been neglecting this story and as a result a lot has happened on raw since then. I started this around the time Kane was being forced to take off his mask, but for the sake of my story he is still wearing it. I've written a ton over the summer and I am finally getting around to posting. If I'm not too lazy I might get up to speed over the holidays. Read and review and tell me I'm doing a good job cause I'm starting to lose the fire within.  
  
Thanks for being patience with me.  
  
A.J. aka: Daveygirl 


	7. Chapter 6

Renee and Sylvan were too enthusiastic when a smirking Bichoff dragged Litia through the door. Brief introductions were made before Eric made a hasty retreat, leaving the new trio to "get better acquainted."  
  
Litia sneered at his back as he left her alone with the Frenchmen. She wasn't at all pleased with her current situation. She shuddered, as the tag team looked her up and down murmuring degrading phrases about her in French, each one making her more and more irritated.  
  
It was when Renee made mention of how her tight pussy would feel wrapped around his cock and Sylvan gave her a look that would make even a whore blush that she lost it. How dare they think that she was like that! She wasn't like the other Divas, and she never would be. She fumed silently for a few seconds before she blew up at them, revealing for the first time that she knew and understood French perfectly well.  
  
She looked them fearlessly in the eyes and said in her politest Canadian French, "va vous faire foutres." (Directly translated means fuck you plural.)  
  
She turned her back and attempted to storm out but she was held back by two pairs of pummed-up arms. They spun her around and drilled her up against a wall. Renee hand held her shoulder in plance while other hand dove tto the waistline of her cargo pants. At the same time, Sylvan's arm snaked its wayaround Litia's neck, his long skinny fingers tangling painfulling in her short curls. He yanked her head back as she struggled against their prying hands.  
  
Sylvan liked her lips, making her feel like vomiting. Renee's frantic hands found their mark as they fumbled below her equaitor. Litia gasped in unwanted suprise as he ran his hand over her heated nub. She growled at him any protest she could have made was muffled by Sylvan's lips decending on Litia's momentarily unguarded mouth.  
  
Overwhelmed by disgust, Litia grunted as she forced both men off her with all her mights. Renee and Sylvan found their way to the floor with a pair of sickening thudds.  
  
Before she could react they were both back on their feet and had backed her into a corner. Renee glared at her, drawing his hand back to slap her hard with the back side of his knuckles. To his suprise she didn't flinch or fall, she just stood there and took the full force of the blow without so much as a whimper. She just turned towards them and let loose a snarl, befitting of any wild cat, before she pounced.  
  
Renee fell fast trying to defend himself against the feral femal. Sylvan could only stare, frozen in fear and shock as he watched his partner being beaten to a bloody pulp by this spry little girl.  
  
Litia kicked, punched and scratched the pleading man before her until he lay on the brink of conciousness. She smirked as she knelt down beside his nearly lifeless body, grabbing his scrotem in her hand and giving it a sharp squeeze to get his attention. "Listen carefully, you pathetic piece of shit. I am not you personal whore, I am not your toy and I am not here to amuse you!"  
  
It wasn't a question, but Renee found himself nodding vigerously for fear of what she might do to his manhood, but she wasn't finished. She shook her head as she continued, "Every inch of my body and every ounce of my being is spoken for, understand?"  
  
Once again he nodded hastily. Litia smiled sweetly and he relaxed a bit. "Good." Then with a quick flick of her wrist she twisted his scrotem in the palm of her hand to the limit of its elasticity. Renee didn't even have time to gasp before he blacked out from the intense pain that coursed through his body.  
  
Sylvan, still paralyzed in fear, blanched and shook uncontrollably as he realized that Litia's eyes were now set on him. He gulped hard as she stood and began to narrow the gap between them. She snarled again, bloodlust dominating her eyes as she leaped at her remaining prey. "That goes for you too."  
  
When Sylvan lay unconscious next to his partner, Litia regained her footing and walked into the connecting bathroom to survey the damage. She winched when she looked in the mirror. Her right eye was beginning to swell and she knew it would leave one hell of a shiner come morning. Her lip was split from the backhand shot she got from Renee. A small trickle of blood oozed from the tiny wound and dripped down her chin.  
  
She crudely wiped away the blood using the back of her hand. She stared for at the crimson streak, eyes transfixed on the contrasting tan and blood. It had been a long time and that skin had come a long way from the sickly white palate she used to possess. A small noise from the other room brought her back and she realized that she had to get out of there.  
  
She sped down the hallway in the general direction of the GM's office. She was running as fast as she could, checking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. She turned down another hall at a breakneck speed, checking behind, just to be safe, only to run through the first row of Kane's police escort, who were on their way to the ring.  
  
She only came to a full stop when she shocked all bystanders by bowling over the big man himself and coming to a halt directly on top of him with her hands on his chest.  
  
Kane looked down a little stunned to say the least to find the subject of his fantasies lying on top of him. He wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to hold her there and savor the moment, but the other part of him wanted to get her off him and up hold his monster image. He tried to seem annoyed, but the moment she looked into his eyes, he felt the façade slipping. He saw pain, suffering, bewilderment, and then there was something else. was it recollection? Did she know him? From where? When?  
  
Memories flooded his brain, but all were too hazy to decipher. Then a name appeared amongst the mist. It slipped off his tongue, without his full understanding of its meaning, in a voice no louder that a passing breeze, "Baby Cat?" 


	8. Chapter 7

Litia's head shot up instantly. "What did you just call me?  
  
An officer cleared his throat and Kane and Litia were brought out of the hazy state of mind they both found themselves in. They looked at the man slightly irritated, only to realize that they were still on the floor in a rather awkward position. Litia blushed for the first time in year as she rolled off him and stood on her own accord.  
  
She was unable to draw her eyes away from the big man as he lumbered to his feet. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like a little girl in his presence? Why did she want to let down all her defenses and run into his arms? Who was he to make her feel this way?  
  
Kane gently rubbed his temples through his mask and looked down at the girl as she walked up to him again, no hit of fear in her eyes. She looked up at him and repeated herself incase he hadn't heard, "What did you just call me?"  
  
Kane stuttered for a moment, "Uh. nothing. You should have watched where you were going."  
  
A little taken aback by his harsh tone, Litia rebuild her defensive walls in an instant and shot back at him. "Well excuse me Mister I've-got-a-bug- up-my-butt. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a little beat up at the moment and I was kind of running for my life before a pair of pissed prissy Paris pratts try and rape me again."  
  
She gestured to her forming black eye and busted lip. Kane was at a loss for words. He hadn't even noticed. He was too overwhelmed by her beauty. He was confused. This little girl did something to him, and he didn't know if he liked it. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He didn't like the unknown cause he couldn't control it.  
  
He felt bad and wanted to apologize to her and kiss everything better, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was so much easier to be the monster everyone expected him to be. So he was. He simply turned his back on her and headed towards the ring, seeming not to give a damn. He only paused to give her a gruff, "Whatever," before continuing on his way with his entourage in tow.  
  
Kane walked as slowly as he could away from Litia, waiting for the sound of her retreating footsteps. He looked over his shoulder and watched her go. He sighed. He hadn't meant to be so calloused. Hell, he was so enamored with her beauty that he hadn't even noticed that she had been hurt. He'd be sure to pay a visit to those French bastards and beat the living hell out of them. He sighed again and continued on his way to the ring to call out Shane.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Litia stormed into Steve and Eric's office. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that Steve was the only one there, sitting behind his desk. He took one look at her and was at her side in an instant. Rage was building inside him as her examined her inflictions. All he could see was red. "I'm going to kill those sons of bitches!" He roared as he turned her head back and forth to get a better look at her eye and lip.  
  
"You'll have to wait for them to come to first. I'm not sure how long the butternut squash lasts, it was the first time I put it to use. Its amazing what you can learn in biology classes these days." She smirked to herself.  
  
"What?" Steve asked, putting his anger on hold until Litia had finished her recount of her first meeting with La Resistance.  
  
By the time she was done, Steve was reeling with laughter. Litia neglected to inform him about her little encounter with Kane, but then again she didn't think it was of great importance. "As far as I know they're still out of it, but I didn't stick around to wait."  
  
Her smile faded as she looked at Steve in the eye, "I don't have to work with them anymore do I?"  
  
Steve motioned to his desk and the chair opposite it. He sat down again behind the desk as Litia, too, took a seat across from him. Steve reached into his personal cooler and pulled out three beers. He placed two in front of her and she knew just what she had to do. She downed the first one in a flash and gingerly put the other over her swelling eye.  
  
"No, you don't have to worry about working with them, but we're going to have to hold back your Raw debut a week. two at the most."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow, "Litia, you are in no condition to go out there tonight. You were nearly raped, beat up and."  
  
".And I handled it. Steve, I'm fine."  
  
"You're injured."  
  
"These are not injuries, they're just inconveniences."  
  
"You're a liability."  
  
"But, Steve." She whined pausing to recollect herself not wanting to sound too much like a spoilt child. "Look at me, Steve, I am not going to be a liability. Look in my eyes. I am well enough to kick a grizzly bear's ass. Come on give me a match. I need to burn off some steam. "  
  
Steve couldn't help but chuckle, "You, Madame, are incorrigible."  
  
"Why, Steve, I didn't know you had such words in your vocabulary of whoop and ass."  
  
"I do have a brain you know." Steve stated feigning annoyance.  
  
Litia giggled and Steve smiled, "So Steve, what do you have for me?"  
  
"Want to kick Eric's ass?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
Steve shook his head, "Shane needs a partner in his match against Eric and Kane." He pause and looked at her a bit worried. "I know you can handle Eric, but do you think you're up to the possibility of being in the ring with Kane?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed a little exasperated. "Damn it, Steve, you're worse than a mother hen."  
  
"And I love you too, sweetheart." 


	9. Chapter 8

Kane and Eric were already in the ring. Eric had nearly hit the roof when he had found out what had happened to Litia and what she was going to do to him. "Okay, you take the boy and I'll take the girl." He told Kane as if it were the most brilliant plan in the entire world.  
  
Kane just rolled his eyes. 'Great idea, asshole. I hope she kicks your ass.' Kane thought to himself smirking.  
  
Eric took this as a sign of understanding.  
  
Militia's new music hit, Evanescence's Exodus, and she walked down to the ring. She waited at the edge of the ramp for her partner. Shane's music hit and he barreled down to the ring, slid in and immediately started to attack Kane. Militia sighed and climbed the ring steps to stand in her team's corner.  
  
Shane, enraged by what Kane had done to his mother and fueled by his need for revenge, charged the Big Red Machine, backing him into a corner. He started pummeling the bigger man's ribs with wave after wave of closed fists until the ref counted to five and was forced to release Kane. Kane merely pushed the boy off him.  
  
Kane really wasn't trying when he flung Shane into the ropes and caught him in a brutal clothesline. He tagged in Eric when he wasn't looking. He stepped out of the ring and lifted up Eric and tossed him over the top rope into the ring. He landed unceremoniously next to Shane's battered body.  
  
Eric tried to get the pin, but Shane wasn't done yet and kicked out after two. Eric took advantage of Shane's weakened state to show off his martial arts skills. As Shane stood, swaying ever so slightly, trying to regain his balance, Eric attempted a spinning heel kick, but Shane saw it coming. He grabbed the older man's foot and flipped him onto his back. This counter gave Shane enough time to get back to his own corner and tag in Militia.  
  
Militia entered the ring and began to circle Eric like a hungry shark, smirking to herself as he started to panic. Eric paled and tried to tag in Kane, but as he reach for his partner he found Kane was sitting on the ring steps far out of reach with his back to the ring. Kane smirked over his shoulder, "I thought you said you were taking care of the girl."  
  
Eric cursed and turned back to Militia, who grabbed him and threw him into the ropes before slamming his face into the mat with a flapjack. She lifted him to his feet and up onto her shoulders for her military press Samoan drop finisher. Just as she was about to execute her move, La resistance rushed down to the ring with a pair of steel chairs in hand.  
  
Militia saw them coming and dumped Eric before dropping down low, making herself ready for the coming attack. Both men circled her, waving their chairs menacingly. They both wound up and swung at the same time, but not before Militia performed a perfect back flip onto her forearms, holding her body up in a modified teddy bear stand, and extending her legs in a double over the head splits kick. The souls of the feet connected with the seats of both chairs, slamming them back into the faces of those who wielded them.  
  
Renee and Sylvan went down together, but Sylvan was the first to regain his footing, while Renee nursed his battered skull. Sylvan shook it off and went after Militia again. She would have been able to counter the impending attack if it hadn't been for Eric who came up behind her and pushed her into the blow to the head, intensifying the shot. After that everything was a blur.  
  
She remembered falling to the mat and the sounds of men screaming, but it suddenly all went quiet. She shook her head as she forced herself to her knees and then her unsteady footing. She looked about the ring as her vision finally refocused. Renee, Sylvan, Eric and Shane were all laid out. Militia spun around slowly to find Kane staring at her.  
  
The look she gave him surprised him. It was confusion, not fear, and silent thanks. He raked his eyes up and down her form. He took a step towards her, wanting so much to touch her. She didn't flinch, but he shook himself mentally, quickly turned and left the ring.  
  
Militia shrugged and hopped down from the ring apron before heading up the ramp after Kane.  
  
Steve was waiting for Litia in triage. She came in shaking her head, and fearing the worst he had tried to steer her in the direction of the medics. Even though she had a massive headache and possible a concussion, she pushed him away, feeling mentally claustrophobic, needing her space while she tried to figure out what was happening to her.  
  
This thing with Kane, she couldn't explain it. It confused the hell out of her, because even though she didn't know anything about him, she could see something familiar in his eyes. Something from so long ago, but she couldn't place it.  
  
All she knew was that she was drawn to him. She had seen through his mask. On the other side he wasn't a monster. He was a hurt individual, screaming for love. And she was ready to give it to him if he only asked. She stopped herself. 'What the hell!' She screamed inside her head. 'You don't even know him and you're ready to love him?' As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew it was true. She could love Kane, if he gave her a chance to try, she could love him.  
  
"Kane." she whispered as her world went black again. 


	10. chapter 9

Litia sat alone in the women's locker room with her head in her hands. A week ago, Kane had saved her, but she still did not understand why. Add to that she felt that she could love him even though she did not know him at all. She was drawn to his being. It was as if they had met in a former life. She did not understand where these feelings were coming from. Kane had seemed so cold in the hall, but then again there was something in his eyes that contradicted his cruel demeanor.  
  
She had dug around trying to find out who he really was, but it was almost impossible. All she knew now was that he was burned in a child and came to the WWE with his father in order to fight his brother, The Undertaker, who had started the fire in the first place. Other than that, he was a complete mystery, but she could read between the lines. She understood the pain he must have had to endure after the fire.  
  
Her own life had been filled with pain. Her back still bore the scarred evidence of her stepfather's abuse, scars administered by his belt. She understood what it was to be laughed at or avoided because of her scars. She never went swimming, she never went to prom, she never felt true love or even friendship... with exception of one little boy she had met long ago. It plagued her heart greatly that she could not remember his name. He had been her pillar of strength in one of her life's darkest times and for that, she would forever be indebted to him.  
  
She remembered the night she and the boy met clear as the tears that had streamed down her face when she was torn from his grasp and taken away to be placed in a foster home. Her stepfather had come home drunk again and without reason decided, that little Litia had to be punished for his bad day. He beat her senseless until a neighbor heard the little girls screams and came to her rescue and called the cops.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Litia was rushed to the hospital bleeding and unconscious. The doctors had patched up her back, which was raw and already scarring, and tried to find her a bed in the children's' ward. However, due to overcrowding, she was placing in another room with one other child. A boy... a boy who did not even look her way when they wheeled her in on a stretcher. He was all bandaged up like a mummy because he was trapped in a horrible fire started by his older brother. His burns were extensive and he had become violent with the hospital staff who tried to comfort him.  
  
When Litia did regain consciousness, she was shocked to find a pair of strange blue eyes looking into hers.  
  
"Who are you?" the little girl asked timidly but unafraid of the bandaged boy.  
  
He looked away and lay back down on his bed. "It doesn't matter anymore"  
  
"What do you mean?" Litia asked a little confused, wondering if this boy had suffered some sort of brain damage.  
  
"I mean I am not who I was before. All I once was lost in the flames, so it doesn't matter who I am now."  
  
Confused even more, Litia gingerly got out of bed and clambered onto the foot of the strange boy's. She sat back on her haunches and looked at his curiously. "Who did you used to be then?"  
  
The boy just looked at the ceiling for a moment ignoring the girl as he thought. "A boy, a brother and a son."  
  
"And what are you now?"  
  
"A monster."  
  
Litia thought for a moment then began to laugh. The boy looked at her strangely as if she was insane.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You're not a monster. You cannot be. You're too nice to me."  
  
He looked away again. "You haven't seen my face."  
  
"I don't need to see your face. I can tell you're not a monster." She paused and looked down. "The last thing my mom told me before she died was it's what's on the inside that counts. You're not a monster." She shuddered, "My stepfather is!"  
  
*flash-forward*  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about all the years of name- calling and abuse she had suffered by his hands. She had been only six years old, but she had already endured so much pain. She was taken out of that harmful environment and placed in a foster home in Vancouver, Canada, but even so, she could not escape the nightmares that haunted her every night. The only few nights that she slept soundly were the nights when that strange boy held her in his arms to comfort her and dry her tears.  
  
She may not have been able to remember his name, but she did remember what he called her. Babycat.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Can I stay with you?"  
  
The boy smiled, "Sure, Babycat."  
  
Litia crawled into his open arms. "Will you always protect me from the real monsters?"  
  
"As long as I breathe, I will protect you, Babycat. Forever."  
  
As she was about to close her eyes, little Litia asked him one last question, "Why do you call me Babycat?"  
  
He whispered into her ear as she slipped into her world of dreams, "Cause I know that you're a fighter and you will survive."  
  
*flash-forward*  
  
Litia bore her soul to that boy. He had helped her deal with the doctors and the nightmares. But, after three days, she was torn from his grasp and they never met again. Litia sighed, wondering what had happened to that boy.  
  
As Litia came back to the land of the living, there was a knock at the door. Before she could even stand. The door flung open almost off its hinges. There stood a very un-amused looking Eric Bichoff, backed up by Renee and Sylvan, who flanked him on both sides.  
  
"If it isn't little Litia Landon. Don't you look pretty this evening. No more cuts and bruises. Too bad that it won't last for long." Eric sneered as he sized up the little brunette.  
  
"What do you want, Eric? Here I was trying to have a moments peace and you three come barging in. Don't you have any manners?"  
  
"I just thought I'd come by with your former team and inform you about your match tonight." 


	11. Chapter 10

Litia paced outside Kane's locker room, trying to build up the courage to knock. She took a deep breath and raised her fist to the door. After a few moments the door opened and there stood Kane.  
  
He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and his mask, with nothing in between. Litia had to mentally slap herself to stop herself from salivating as her eyes fixated on the little droplets of water that glistened on his broad, muscular chest.  
  
Kane raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Yes?"  
  
"Ummm... Hi, Kane. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." She asked trying to act serious, when all she wanted to do was jump his bones.  
  
Kane looked at her strangely, then without a word stepped back and allowed her entrance. He closed the door behind her. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.  
  
Litia paced nervously. She didn't know how to say the words that tumbled through her head. She figured she had better start with the first question that had plagued her since that first time she met Kane. "How did you know my nickname?"  
  
Kane looked at me strangely.  
  
"When I ran into you in the hall last week, you called me..."  
  
"Babycat." He finished for her.  
  
"Yeah. Why did you call me that? There is only one boy that knows that name."  
  
"That boy was me. I saw your face and it all came back. But I wasn't sure it was you."  
  
It hit Litia hard... KANE. That was his name! It was him! The little boy who had protected her from the monsters in her dreams.  
  
"You were right. Oh, Kane." Litia ran at him and wrapped her arms around his waist  
  
Kane raise an questioning eyebrow. Could it be her? Yes, it was! He thought he had lost her once, but now he had her back again, he wasn't sure how to act.  
  
Litia cried tears of joy that never wanted to end, but Kane, as overwhelmed as he was, maintained cold, barely placing a hand on the small of Litia's back. He stared straight ahead, emotionless. Litia feeling the cold energy pooling of him, pulled back from Kane.  
  
"Kane? What is it?"  
  
"Why aren't you afraid?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"How could I be afraid of you? When I look at you, I remember how you saved me... protected me from the monsters..."  
  
"Litia... I am a monster!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"You've never seen my face!"  
  
"Kane, I told you once before that looks aren't everything." She tried to place a hand on his leather-clad cheek, but he turned away.  
  
Litia got angry at this. "Scars or no scars, you are a good person inside, not a monster. You may not believe it, but I know it."  
  
"You don't know what it's like..."  
  
Litia growled, getting even Kane's attention, "Bullshit! You think I asked for this." She turned her back on him, took a deep breath and removed her t- shirt.  
  
Kane gasped at the damaged a belt had inflicted many years ago. Scar upon scar, crisscrossed down her back in a grotesque plaid pattern.  
  
"You think I don't know what it's like not to swim with the other children during the summer? What it's like to be avoided like a leper, even at school and ignored by a teacher that wasn't paid enough to get involved when mysterious bruises never seemed to fade away? I know! I know the pain! Every night I felt it and everyday I lived it. The pain still remains and there is nothing I can do about it." Litia broke down and cried, fat tears rolling down her face as she replaced her shirt on her emotionally weakened form.  
  
Kane wanted to reach out to her, but his body failed him. He knew now that she understood. He couldn't hide from her.  
  
She turned back to him, wiping away her tears on her workout gloves. "You hide your face because you're afraid. You need to expose yourself if you're ever going to heal... if you're every going to free yourself from the past."  
  
With one last gaze into his strangely beautiful eyes, she headed for the door. "I'm not trying to be callous, Kane. I'm telling you this because I care about you... more than I probably should."  
  
Litia turned and walked out the door, leaving Kane to think about what she had said.  
  
Kane sighed watching her go. He finished getting dressed for his match and walked into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before removing his mask. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at that horrible face that looked back at him.  
  
His skin was an alabaster shade of pale and his odd crystal blue eyes looked tired... drained. They reflected the very sentiment he felt day in and day out. He was tired of the mask, the hiding who he really was, and the constant fear that accompanied his name. He still wanted to be fierce in the eyes of the public, but he also wanted to be loved... he wanted Litia to love him. He knew deep down in his heart that she already meant everything to him and he would die for her is she ever asked.  
  
But then again, he didn't want to be soft. He didn't want to be used again. He didn't want Litia to use him like Torrie had. A quick fuck and she was on her way into the arms of another man he had once thought of as his friend. Kane growled at the thought of being used like that again. No matter what Litia said, he was a monster. He would never be soft again and he would destroy anyone that got in his way.  
  
Kane replaced his mask and punched a wall, trying to keep up the intensity that was building in him for his match. He needed a release. He only pitied the man he'd be facing tonight in the ring. With a growl he stormed out of the room and headed towards the ramp. 


	12. Chapter 11

Kane paced the ring waiting for his mystery opponent to walk down the ramp. To his surprise, Militia's music hit and out walked his Litia looking very solemn. She headed to the ring and looked up at Kane with a fearless glare. As she entered the ring the bell rang and Kane realized this was his mystery opponent.  
  
She walked up to Kane until she was standing right in front of him. Neither moved or made a move to fight. They just stared at each other questioningly. After a few moments, Eric's music hit and out he walked looking very pissed off. "Kane, you asked for this match last night when you turned your back on me to save her. Now if you don't fight her, I'll expose you for who you really are... a burnt freak. I'm sure there are plenty of guys in the back who would love to unmask you in front of all these people."  
  
Kane growled and turned back to Litia. He adjusted his glove and called for the choke slam.  
  
She knew what was coming, but she didn't move. As his mammoth fingers wrapped around her neck and he hosted her into the air, she never lost eye contact with him. She saw pain and the fear in his eyes and felt a tear from her own eye slip down her cheek. Litia didn't struggle as she ascended higher and higher. She reached down to Kane to brush her fingers like butterfly kisses along his cheek.  
  
Eric's malicious grin faded as he watched the hand supporting Litia's back slowly made its way southward to cup her ass. Litia was drawn forward against Kane's broad chest. His fingers released her neck and tangled in her little curls, drawing her face ever closer to his. Litia was a little startled when Kane captured her lips with his own, but soon melted into his embrace, kissing him with such a feverish passion that it threatened to consume them both.  
  
Litia broke their kiss, desperately needing air. She breathed in deeply and smiled contently at Kane, whose eyes sparkles with new life. Litia realized that her legs had wrapped themselves around him and her arms were locked around his neck as he supported her with a single arm under her ass. This position seemed so natural and so right that all Litia wanted was more of him.  
  
She pressed her forehead against his looking into his eyes she let three little words slip from her lips that she never thought she would utter to anyone. "I love you."  
  
It was barely a whisper, but Kane heard it and a rare smile graced his lips. Kane leaned his head forward and nuzzled his leather-clad cheek against hers. "Forever. Litia. Forever." He whispered.  
  
He pulled back and looked over at Eric who was still in shock. Kane smirked for a moment but got serious again as he turned his head back to Litia. "I want you to see me." He whispered against her ear and she understood.  
  
Kane was taking away everyone's power over him. He was finally taking her advice to expose his face to the world. He was releasing himself for the shackles of fear. He was ready to heal.  
  
She placed her hands on either side of his face and slowly removed his mask. 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay this next part is entirely false in the description of Kane without his mask. You see a bad hair cut and a snarl doesn't work for me. This is my interpretation of what I believe Kane should have looked like... plus I really hated to see his beautiful long hair go. *Cries a little inside*  
  
--------------------------  
  
As the black and red shield came free and was discarded, Litia gasped. Kane had closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst. The crow was silent.  
  
He then felt Litia gingerly trace each one of the three slash-like burn marks that sliced across his otherwise beautiful face. They didn't even start to destroy his handsome features. Rather, they some how added an odd semblance of strength and valor that made Litia weak in the knees. She leaned forward in his arms and whispered in his ear. "You're perfect."  
  
Kane's eyes widened in surprise as Litia accentuated her point by running her tongue along the rim of his ear and then nibbling on his ear lobe. Kane purred and found her lips again. He left her breathless once more before reluctantly setting her back on her own two feet.  
  
Litia had to hold onto Kane to keep from falling over. Kane smirked at the thought of his effect on her. But as his loving gaze left Litia, he looked up the ramp at Eric and his face went cold.  
  
Kane grabbed a mic and smirked evilly at Eric as he replaced his arm protectively around Litia's waist. "Well, Eric, I guess your little threat no longer applies. Now listen to mine, you little rotting pile of dog shit, if you ever threaten Litia again, I will hunt you down and beat you into submission before tombstoning your ass to hell." Kane declared in a voice so deadly that even Litia shuddered. "Understood?"  
  
Eric decided to cut his losses and leave the lovers alone. There was no way he could wing here. He just wisely walked away.  
  
Kane turned to Litia and took her hand, dropping the mic. He led her out of the ring and up the ramp. They paused before ducking behind the curtain to the back to give the crowd something to really cheer about. Kane gently placed a chaste kiss laced with fire on Litia's lips. Litia felt the burn and when her eyes finally reopened she smiled at Kane. Kane couldn't help but return it. He hoisted her into his arms and carried her bridal style into the back.  
  
They were together again. He wasn't afraid anymore. And there was nothing that could ruin this for him... or was there?  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dahhhhh! I know it's kinda cheesy to end it that way but I need time to think about what's going to happen next. Read and review and show me some love.  
  
a.j. 


	14. Chapter 13

Kane and Litia wandered back to Kane's dressing room in silence. Both we're trying to come to terms with what just happened back in the ring. Litia worried her lower lip between her front teeth. Now that the adrenalin was fading so was her confidence. What was she doing? She barely knew the man walking next to her, but she had just proclaimed her love for him in the middle of the ring.

The abuse she had suffered as a child made her strong, but she felt weak and clueless when it came to matters of the heart. She had never really dated. For years she was too busy trying to get over her personal issues. A boyfriend would have just complicated her recovery. When was the last time she had last let anyone get close to her? She couldn't remember. Did she really love Kane? She had let it slip out and somehow she knew it was true, but how was she supposed to love him when she barely understood what it meant to love and be loved in return?

She snuck a covert peek at Kane through lidded eyes before focusing on the floor once again. Did he love her? He hadn't exactly said the words, but she felt like the sentiment was there. But he didn't know her. He knew the scared broken little girl she had once been. That wasn't who she was anymore. Would he still love her when he got to know her.

She let a sigh flow through her lips.

Kane looked down at her sensing something was wrong. He slipped her small hand into his, entwining their fingers with a little squeeze. He saw the corner of her mouth twitch upward slightly, but she was fighting the urge to smile. Kane furrowed his brow in confusion, but he continued to hold her hand in his until they reached the door with his name on it.

Kane used his free arm to push the door open waiting to the side for Litia to enter first. She pulled her hand from his as she entered, running it through her hair. She turned looked up at him and he let the door close behind him. As they locked eyes, Kane stepped towards her, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face before cupping the side of her face in his palm. His thumb ran along her lower lip, drawing it out from between her teeth.

"Don't do that." Kane gently chastised.

"Sorry…it's just that…" Litia tried looked down, embarrassed by her own weakness.

"You're scared?"

Litia nodded.

"Of me." It didn't sound like a question. Kane dropped his hand from her face. Disappointment overtook his features as he walked away from her and sunk into the room's black leather couch. He leaned forward and held his head in his hands.

Litia's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at him.

"No."

She stalked over to him, eyes blazing, and knelt before him. When he didn't look at her, Litia grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to meet her gaze.

"I'm not afraid of you."

He grunted in disbelief.

Litia growled.

"Believe what you want, but I'm telling you I am not afraid of you. You're the only real friend I have ever had and I love you."

Litia's eyes softened. There were those three little words again. She didn't even realize when tears started to gather in her eyes.

"I'm scared because I don't know what that means."

Kane searched her watering eyes for a moment before realization dawned on him. She didn't understand her feelings for him.

As she sniffled, holding back her tears, Kane pulled her up off her knees into his lap. He placed a light kiss against her brow as she leaned into his embrace. He felt her chest heave with a heart-shattering sob. She buried her face in the side of his neck and let everything go; all the pain and sorrow she had held onto for so long. He let her cry herself out, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. He didn't really know what he was doing. He was hardly well-versed in the ways of dealing with emotionally distraught females. He stifled a chuckle at the thought of the mighty Kane, The Big Red Monster, consoling a crying girl. But the feel of her willingly in his arms made it worth it.

As Litia sat up, rubbing away the last remnants of her tears with the back of her hand, Kane offered her a small understanding smile. She returned a weak smile of her own.

She turned a slight shade of pink out of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that."

Kane cupped her face in one hand again, brushing away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't be. It must have been a long time coming."

Litia nodded.

"I'm just confused. I've never felt like this before."

"I have." Kane frowned, "but it wasn't real."

"Is this real?"

"I hope so."

"How will we know?"

Kane smiled to himself at her inquisitiveness.

"I don't know. I guess you just kind of figure it out."

Litia looked down, not sure if she liked that answer.

Kane used a finger to lift her chin so she would look him in the eye.

"We'll figure it out together, okay?"

Litia smiled brightly.

"Okay."

She shifted in his embrace so that she was straddling his lap, her arms lazily wrapped around his neck.

"So where do we start?"

Kane grinned with a mischievous light dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, I think I have an idea."

He wrapped a large, muscular arm around her back, pulling her closer. His other hand tangled itself in the curls at the base of her skull. Kane pulled Litia's face towards his and captured her lips with his. The ferocity of the kiss nearly undid them both. Dueling tongues fought for dominance as Litia's hand fought to find purchase in Kane's dark tresses. Kane's hand slid up the back of Litia's shirt, gliding along the outer slid of her lace-covered breast. She gasped as the foreign contact sent electricity shooting down her spine and slick warmth pooled between her legs. His erection strained painfully against his spandex tights. He swore her could feel the heat of her core through their layers of clothing and he groaned at the thought of plunging into her sliky depths. But when she pulled backing gasping for air, Kane noticed her eye swam with a confliction of arousal and uncertainty. It was the latter that saw him removing his hand from her breast.

His body screamed at his mind for denying it satisfaction, but he didn't care. He would live with blue balls for as long as it took for her to be able to look at him without a doubt in her mind. For now they would take it slow. He would give her a reason to love him because he had every intention of keeping her.

He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her with so much tenderness, Litia felt like her heart would break if he ever pulled away.

As Kane broke the kiss, he watched with amusement as her eyes fluttered open and a goofy, almost drunk look overtook her face.

Kane smirked.

"How was that for a start?"

**A/N: Well I'm back. Ten years is a long time to step away from a story, but I promise I've been a very busy girl. I'm trying to write for a living at the moment, so who would have thought that I would turn back to fanfic writing to give my mind a rest. Anyway, storylines have progressed so much since I originally wrote this so I'm just going to do whatever the hell I want with it. Hope I haven't disappointed those who've been waiting a long time for me to continue. Enjoy R&R.**

**-A.J. **


	15. Chapter 16

A knock at the door brought Kane and Litia back to reality. Kane reluctantly released Litia, who gave him another quick peck on the cheek before retreating to the bathroom to wash her face. Kane stood stiffly, still painfully aware of his engorged member. He groaned, wishing he had time for a cold shower, but the knocking caught his attention again. When he opened the door, his hard on deflated faster than a horny five hundred pound man's blow up doll. Waiting outside was his police escort and a very angry looking Texas Rattlesnake.

Kane met the bald man's glare with equal intensity.

"What do you want, Austin?"

"Where is she?"

"She is right here." Litia emerged from the bathroom wiping her face with a white cotton towel.

Steve pushed past Kane, who, in all honesty, didn't really put up a fight. Steve pulled Litia into a hug before holding her at an arms-length to survey any damage.

"Are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he? Cause I swear to God I'll…"

He trailed off when Litia gave him a low growl.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're all in one piece."

"I'm fine, Steve."

"You're fine? I just saw you make out with Kane in the ring."

"And?"

"And? And I thought you might have suffered some sort of head trauma."

Steve grabbed her head, parting her hair in various places trying to find a lump. Litia pulled back to readjust her hair before Steve tussled it into a complete rat's nest.

Kane huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm standing right here you know."

Steve whipped his head around to glare at the larger man again.

"I'll get to you in a minute, Crispy Critter."

A loud smack rang though the air off the dressing room. Steve rubbed the back of his head, looking back at the little brunette. Litia glared at him with venom in her eyes.

"Ow! Damn it, Litia, what was that for?"

"For being a dumbass, Steve."

"What?"

"You heard me. Kane just faced his demons and revealed his face to the world for the first time since he was a kid and you call him a Crispy Critter? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Damn it. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't care. Appologize."

"But…"

"I've got a whole other can of whoop ass with your name on, Bub. You really want to call my bluff?"

"But he's…"

"He's what, Steve?"

Steve grumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Steve? I couldn't quite hear ya."

"I said I'm sorry."

After a tense moment the silence was shattered by the deep, robust sound of Kane laughing. Litia and Steve turned their glares towards the monster of a man still standing by the door. He was doubled over laughing harder than he ever thought he could.

Austin growled.

"And what do you think is so funny?"

As Kane regained his breath and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes, he spoke with an amused tone still in his voice.

"Litia just smacked the Rattlesnake upside the head to defend my honor. She must really love me to do that."

Litia's face broke out into a grin.

"Damn Skippy."

She brushed past Steve and straight into Kane's open arms. He kissed the top of her head before looking back at Steve, who was having trouble comprehending everything that just happened.

"Love? Dear God don't tell me… you two… really are a… I mean… this thing…is…for real? You're actually a couple now."

Litia looked up at Kane with the question reflecting in her eyes.

Kane answered for the both of them.

"We are."

Steve got that bewildered look again, but after observing the couple for a moment he just shook his head.

"To each their own, I guess. I don't understand it, and I probably never will, but I suppose I can accept it."

Litia disengaged herself from Kane's arms to hug Steve and plant a kiss on the bald man's cheek.

"Thanks, Steve."

"Anything for you, Darlin. But, Kane, you so much as make this little girl cry and I'll put a boot in your ass."

Kane smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Steve nodded.

"Well, I've got some GM stuff to do… you know people to see, beer to drink, Bishoff's to annoy."

Litia grinned.

"Oh we understand entirely. Send Eric my love."

"I don't know if I can do that Darlin. They have laws against non-consensual castration around here."

"Even with a cheese grater?"

Both Kane and Steve cringed at the thought. Steve had to hold back a gag.

"Fuck, little girl! That's just sick!"

Kane looked down at Litia.

"And twisted!"

Litia shrugged.

"Bishoff inspires me."

Steve paled a little.

"Remind me never to make you mad."

Litia gave him an evil grin that had him high-tailing it to the door.

As he opened the door, Steve looked back at the odd couple. Kane had pulled Litia back into his arms , his full attention on her having already forgotten about the Co-GM. Litia watched him go, giving him an innocent wave before turning back to Kane. Steve shook his head again and left the dressing room, letting the door close with a soft click behind him.

"I still can't believe you hit him."

Litia gazed up into Kane's mismatched eyes.

"He had it coming."

"I guess…but…well… thank you. I don't think anyone has ever stood up for me like that before."

"Anytime, Hot Stuff."

Kane gave her a quizzical look.

"Hot Stuff?"

"Trying out nicknames."

"And you came up with Hot Stuff?"

"No good?"

"I have this thing about fire, remember?"

Litia cringed a little.

"Right. Nevermind."

She thought for a moment.

"What about Honey Bear?"

Kane looked her dead in the eye.

"No."

"Snookums?"

Kane shook his head, letting go of Litia to walk towards his gear bag.

"No."

Litia grinned teasingly.

"Pookie?

Kane just groaned.


End file.
